Son of Death
by TheMuffinMan6969
Summary: Ragnarok is coming, and only one child of Asgard has the power to stop it. Joined by the Romans, Greeks, and Norse, he shall face Ragnarok head on to decide the fate of the nine realms
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye, only to say hello.

 **Yay, I'm writing a Heroes of Olympus fanfiction when I've literally only read the first two chapters of SoN. I took a lot of inspiration for the overall plot of this from the fanfiction 'Legacy of Asgard'. Like that fic, in this it's a Preyna fic, Percy's the son of a norse god, and he has a destiny to save the world. I highly recommend you go check that fanfiction out, it's absolutely amazing and I hope to the god's that the author doesn't hate me for stealing ideas, even though I changed most details. Preyna is my new ship now, yay! I know in about two weeks my ship will be percy/someone else though. Still, I'll enjoy it while it lasts. I'm just gonna wait till my OC/Zoe and Percy/Bianca lovings come back before I continue those fanfictions. Also, this will have no ties to the Magnus Chase series as I have not read those yet and know nothing about it. Finally, in this world, Kronos and Gaea never tried to return, so this is the first real danger Olympus has faced in the past few centuries.**

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye, only to say hello.

I hugged my mom tight as the portal opened next to us, the portal being my way of transport to my new camp for demigods that my great-grandfather was sending me to. She was using magic to cover up the half of her that was... less than desirable to humans, though she knew I didn't mind seeing her true form. My great-uncle stood next to the portal with a sad smile on his face, patiently waiting for our emotional moment two be over.

We all knew that once I stepped through that portal, that would be the end of an era, not literally of course. It would be the end of me living with mom, becoming friends with important historical figures, and there would be no more peace, at least not for a while. Instead, I had a destiny to fulfill, one that my great-grandfather had forseen centuries ago. It was a prophecy that would determine the fate of Ragnarok, Armageddon, the Apocalypse, or in simpler terms, the end of everything.

Basically, the prophecy went like this:

 _The son of death shall rise_

 _To choose the decision he thinks wise,_

 _A decision to decide the fates of all_

 _The worlds survival or it's fall?_

 _The all-powerful Olympians bow at his feet_

 _The gods or fate, who will be beat?_

Okay, you are probably really confused as to what's going on right now. Who am I? What is Ragnarok? Who are my family? I can easily answer all those questions for you. To put it simply, I am Perseus Helason, son of (you guessed it) Hela, the Norse Goddess of death. My great-uncle, the man standing next to the portal, is Thor, the God of Thunder and crown prince of Asgard. My grandfather is his brother Loki, God of Mischief and Lies. My great-grandfather, the one who foresaw the prophecy, is the Allfather Odin, King of Asgard.

Ragnarok is another thing my great-grandfather has foreseen. It is what mortals would call the end of the world. Many great battles shall ensue, with armies from all nine realms fighting against each other in a bloody war that will leave its mark on Yggdrasil. Many gods will be slain, including Odin, Thor and Loki. Natural disasters shall destroy what's left of the mortal realm of Midgard, or Earth, most of it being tidal waves caused by my uncle, the world serpent Jormungand. My other uncle, Fenrir/The Fenris Wolf, shall devour Odin and the freaking sun before being slain by my other great-uncle Vidar, the god of vengeance. Thor will fight Jormungand, eventually killing the serpent before succumbing to his wounds and Jormungand's poison flowing through his veins. Loki and Heimdall, the gatekeeper of Asgard, will fight and kill each other on the bifrost and many more tragedies will occur, ending with the destruction and rebirth of Midgard, and the surviving god's being left to pick up from there.

Sounds fun, doesn't it? Fortunately, there is a way to stop it, Me! Odin has foretold that I, joined by my brothers in arms, gods, and the Olympians will fight to prevent Ragnarok in a way which has not been revealed to me. He predicts that I will not only have the Aesir by my side, but also the Greek and Romans along with their demigod armies. We shall of course, be backed up by the Valkyries, the long-deceased warriors of Valhalla known as the Einherjar, and many more smaller groups of fighters. I can only hope that mom and my uncles will fight beside me to stop their destinies, as I do not want to fight them. Honestly, even though I have trained for this my whole life, I wish I had nothing to do with it, it's just too much pressure to put on a 15 year olds shoulders.

I hugged my mom even tighter as I thought of what was to come. Truth be told, I was scared, and I'm pretty sure she could sense that. She started stroking my hair as she hugged me even tighter. She kissed my forehead and we released from the hug. If any Aesir looked at me, not knowing who I was, they would've known who I was immediately. I had most of my mom's features, aside from the skelebones half. My midnight black hair was cut so that I looked pretty normal in the mortal world, whereas it would usually be down to my shoulders in Asgard or Niflheim. I had her deep green eyes and her terrifying/calming smirk, depending on whichever mood I was in. If you were my opponent, it was terrifying, if you were my ally, it was calming.

We both wore black, her wearing a dress while I wore a black shirt and jeans. Normally I would wear my black and gold armor or a tunic, but that would look out of place for a supposed roman demigod that's only just learned of his parentage. I still got to bring my axe, Kaos, which wielded the full power of a star. Getting hit by that thing would obliterate most living organisms, aside from more powerful things like gods, titans, primordials and anything else in that range of power. Instead, it would take a few more good shots to kill one of them. It was forged by the dwarves from the heart of a dying star, similar to Thor's hammer Mjolnir. Odin thought it would be a great help in my quest to prevent Ragnarok. Obviously, I'm not going to be swingin' that around camp, I'd be branded a traitor and executed if they found out that I wasn't Roman

My great-uncle cleared his throat, indicating that we should go. I looked around the room, not only was mom and Thor there, but so were most of the Aesir. My great-grandfather looked at me with a smile on his face. If he had both eyes, no helmet and no staff, he would've looked like Santa on Christmas Eve.

"Perseus, my grandson, the time has come for you to venture forth and fulfill the prophecy you are destined for. With your mighty weapon Kaos at your side, you will find little trouble, but if you are ever in need of support, advice, or just someone to talk to, we are here for you" He raised his glass of mead before calling the words "Go forth, young hero! May the blessing of Yggdrasil be with you and may you succeed in your quest! Long live Asgard!" His toast was followed with shouts of "Long live Asgard!" from almost everyone in the hall, the only exceptions being me, mom, Thor and Heimdall, who was holding open the portal.

I nodded and smiled at the group of warriors I called family. Saying one last silent goodbye to everyone there: Odin, Frigg, Loki, Mom, Tyr, Vidar, Sif, Frey, Baldr, Hermod, Heimdall and many more before following my great-uncle Thor through the portal.

The portal closed behind us as I got one final look at my family, smiling the whole time as they raised their glasses to me. How I would miss them. "Well then, come nephew, we must go." My uncle beckoned for me to follow and I obliged. I noticed that Thor had changed his form slightly so that he looked more like a lumberjack than an Asgardian warrior prince. Odin, along with Mom, Loki, Tyr and Thor, had formulated a plan to stop Ragnarok.

Basically, I would attend Camp Jupiter, the camp for Roman demigods, where I would gain the support of the Roman Legion. When the time comes, I will tell them of my heritage and convince them to join the Aesir in the upcoming war to stop the even bigger and bloodier war that was Ragnarok. Eventually, this would attract the attention of the Roman god's who, also being the Greek gods, would join us along with the Greek demigods to stop Ragnarok. The hard part of the plan was actually convincing them to do anything. The Romans would likely execute me for not being roman, the Greeks would execute me for being too powerful, and if I managed to escape that, Ragnarok would come and me and practically everyone I love will die. No sweat.

We were starting with the Romans because, surprisingly, they would be much easier to convince than the Greeks. 60% of the Olympian council have their heads so far up their asses that they wouldn't believe that there was anything powerful enough to destroy them, Zeus and Poseidon especially. Really the only reasonable gods there were Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Hestia. Honestly, just because they surprise attacked their parents, the Titans, and won, the Olympians thought they were invincible. Even Odin, the most powerful being in the nine realms, knew he wasn't invincible. He was prepared every day to die. Zeus sat there on his throne all day thinking that not even the armies of minions that the Titans and Primordials conjured up couldn't even make him bleed. How wrong he was.

We walked through the forest for what felt like an hour before reaching a tunnel. To any mortal it would've looked like a normal tunnel, but I knew better. This was the entrance to New Rome, the city in which Camp Jupiter was stationed. My uncle turned to look at me, his red hair and bushy beard flowing with the wind looking majestic.

"Well, Nephew. I'm afraid this is where I leave you. The second you step through that tunnel, they will know of your presence. Remember, if they try to harm you for being a Norse demigod, show them the true might of a worthy weapon like Kaos." The patted my shoulder. I smiled at him, before speaking. "I will uncle. Good luck." The god smiled, and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back the man I thought of as a second father, the first being Loki. Thor had been with me through thick and thin, helping to train me since I could walk. He pulled away before giving me one of his cheerful smiles and summoning Mjolnir. Raising it up to the sky, he said to me "Stay safe, my boy." before lightning struck him in a flash. And then he was gone.

I was on my own now, no more family to protect me. Taking a deep breath, I entered the tunnel and prepared for my new journey. Walking through the large forest, I headed west. I need not have seen the wolf, Lupa, as I already knew what I was doing. Deciding to pass the time, I began to sing one of the songs that uncle Frey always sung while he farmed on Vanaheim.

"Almost Heaven, West Virginia…"

[Time Skip]

"Take me home, country roads." I finished the song for what felt like the 1000th time as a large stone wall came into view. Even though it was a wall, I have to say, it was beautiful. The architecture was so complex and magnificent for a simple wall that it almost seemed like overkill.

My thoughts were interrupted by the shouts coming from the two soldiers standing guard at the door. They wore red capes and golden armor as the pointed their swords at me.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of them, a male, shouted at me. I straightened myself and put my hands up, faking surrender. "I am Percy Jackson, a son of Pluto… My mom sent me here. She said I needed to train for something." The two guards looked suspicious, but nodded and lowered their weapons. "Very well, follow us." This time it was the female that spoke. She ushered for me to follow and I did so.

They led me through the gate and I almost gasped at both the feeling and sight. It was as if I'd been taken through some wet and invisible forcefield. Speaking of invisible, the second I stepped through the gate, a large, magnificent city appeared out of nowhere. It rivalled Asgard on the 'Most magnificent cities in the nine realms' list.

The architecture was glorious, I always knew of course that the romans sort of had a thing for architecture, but once you saw it in person, you couldn't look away. The marble buildings with red roofs all looked relatively similar, but they were all unique in some way or another. Many houses could be seen down to the right of the large square they were currently standing in. Government buildings and a remake of the original colosseum could be seen straight ahead, going into the city centre, and down the left was many business and a market where I assumed people bought all their little trinkets.

The gatekeepers handed me off to two passing soldiers in purple uniform and I followed them straight forward to the government district of New Rome. I followed them for about five minutes before we reached a large marble building with some Latin inscribed on the front of it. The soldiers walked up the steps and inside and so I followed.

It seemed as though a meeting had just ended as people in toga's packed up and exited the building. In the centre of the large auditorium, two teenagers maybe a bit older than me were packing their bags and preparing to leave. The soldiers bowed. "Praetors, we have an unexpected arrival at camp, he claims to be Percy Jackson, a son of Pluto." The praetors eyed me suspiciously before the female one spoke. "Very well, until his godly parent claims him, we cannot know for sure. Octavian, get over here!" A scrawny blond boy with a bunch of Teddies attached to his belt walked over. Someone's got some issues.

"Yes, Praetors?" Octavian bowed before looking at me. "Ah, a new arrival. Do you have a letter?" I raised an eyebrow. "A letter?" He sighed and shook his head. "I guess not. At least we know what cohort you're going into." I shrugged, I didn't really care what cohort I got into. All I was here for was to convince the Romans to join us. The male praetor spoke next. "He claims to be a son of Pluto. We ask that you consult the auguries." Octavian obliged.

Pulling out a brown teddy bear and a sharp dagger, he swiftly cut open the stomach of the bear. Octavian rummaged through the stuffing of the before looking at me, but talking to the praetors. "He is the son of death, the stench of the underworld clouds him." I wasn't pleased at his word choice of 'stench', but I kept my opinions to myself.

The female praetor spoke next. "Alright then, Mr Jackson. I will now induct you to serve the 12th legion. Do you, Percy Jackson, a son of Pluto, pledge your allegiance to the legion of New Rome, to lay down your life for the legion if necessary, and to help your fellow Romans in need?" I nodded. "I do." She continued. "Then I now pronounce you Percy Jackson, son of Pluto and a legionnaire of the fifth cohort." I bowed, and the male praetor looked at the soldiers.

"Legionnaires, take your fellow soldier to Commander Jason and tell him of his new recruit. Dismissed." I followed them out of the building and they led me down another road. Eventually, we left the actual city of New Rome and headed down a path towards a small fortress-looking area. "This is Camp Jupiter, where you'll be living and training during your time as a legionnaire." I nodded and we approached the gate. It was open, though there were still guards at the watchtowers.

Walking in the Camp, I took notice of how many people there were. There were at least 80 demigods in the main courtyard alone, I wonder how many there are in total? Eventually we came across a blond athletic boy who looked to be around my age. He was duelling with a gorgeous latina girl that I didn't know the name of. How I wish I did.

Eventually, the blond guy lost to her and he picked his sword and walked off for a break. The guards led me up to him and introduced me. "Centurion Jason, this is Percy Jackson, son of Pluto. He is the newest recruit in your cohort." Jason took off his helmet and grinned at me, shaking my hand. "A son of Pluto, huh? Guess that means we're cousins. I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Centurion of the fifth cohort." He dismissed the soldiers that had escorted me there before he put the sword he was holding back in his sheath at his side.

"So," I started. "Is this camp full year or a summer camp?" He grinned again. "Full year. We live in the barracks over there," The pointed to a collection of buildings. "But we're allowed to stay in New Rome whenever we want, as long as we're back before breakfast is over." I nodded. "So how'd you take it?" He asked me and I raised an eyebrow. "Take what?" He looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Taking the information that you were a demigod. I can tell you're not from here. A). You have no idea how camp is run judging by your questions. B). You showed up in March instead of February, when Camp officially starts. And C). You don't have the overall look of a Roman." He said gesturing to, well, all of me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, only slightly offended. "What's that last one supposed to mean?" Jason shrugged. "I can just tell. I can't tell much off looks, but you look like a Non-Roman, which if you were, we would execute you. The only other thing you're like is a… Nazi Freddie Mercury." I looked at him as if he'd gone insane. "A… Nazi Freddie Mercury? What the Hell are you on, Jason?" He shrugged again and started laughing. "I don't know, it's literally the only way I can describe you." I brushed it off to his mind being strange, actually who was I to judge, Odin said I had got my state of mind from my grandfather, the so-called 'Mad Prince'.

My thoughts were cut off by Jason holding a sword to me. "Want to duel?" The asked and I smiled, before accepting. As we got into battle stance, I prepared for my first duel at Camp Jupiter. 'Boy, this year is gonna be a fun one', I thought to myself.

 **First chapter is done. I won't post this story at all until I have at least 3 chapters done as I don't trust myself not to start and never continue. I'll see you guys when I've finally uploaded this.**

 **Word count: 3343**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A feisty friend.

 **Disclaimer - I keep forgetting that I'm supposed to put this here but i don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

 **So this chapter is based on Percy and Reyna. This fanfiction isn't going to be a long one, just enough chapters so that I can fit everything in.**

Chapter 2: A feisty friend.

My time at Camp Jupiter was going pretty good so far. I have only made one real friend so far aside from Jason but most people seem to like me. I've been here maybe a few months and I can hardly walk down the streets of New Rome without shouts of "Hey, Percy." or "How ya doin' Perce?". I wouldn't say that it was annoying, but I could do with a few days of just complete and utter silence. I would stay in bed all day and listen to my thoughts, but being in a Roman legion, that was pretty much impossible.

Even though Jason was the Centurion and leader of our cohort, he still treated me as a friend and equal, something that I was grateful for. He had become my best friend since I got here and we could always be seen duelling or hanging out. He did something really awesome though. Our centurion, Gwen, had gone off to college in New Rome, and when the senate was deciding a new centurion, Jason suggested me. So here I am, Centurion Percy. I hadn't had much conversations with people other than him, though.

I had really only had conversations with four other people, Octavian, the guy who murders teddies, a chubby asian kid named Frank, my 'sister' Hazel, who's a daughter of Pluto, and the Latina girl that was sparring with Jason. I had had one conversation with her, and from what I gathered, her name was Reyna, she was a daughter of Bellona, and according to her, I should stay out of her way.

Out of those three, the only one I could really call a friend was Hazel, no, she was probably tied for best friend with Jason. The only reason Jason actually wins is because she's my 'sister'. It was hard to believe a daughter of Pluto could ever be so cheerful. For instance, there were two at Camp Half-Blood, and the youngest one, he was a complete emo and his sister was kinda similar. They both rarely talked and you'd barely ever see either of them smile. His sister wasn't really emo per say, just often really glum and moody. Still, even though I was a child of Hel, not Pluto, I loved having Hazel as my sister. She never failed to find the light, even in the darkest of moments, and I loved her for it. It felt as if we'd known each other for all eternity.

Now I know what you're thinking, yes I have been keeping tabs on Camp Half-Blood and Olympus. They have no idea that I even exist yet, which is good. I doubt that Pluto/Hades would take it well if he couldn't remember the mother of his child. The Camp is being run by Dionysus/Bacchus, as punishment for something he did a while ago. I was actually really disappointed at Camp Half-Blood. There was a huge lack of members, a lack of real security apart from some old tree, and a complete lack of awesomeness. I've gotta say, even though the Norse were far superior to the Romans, their camp was amazing.

Frank Zhang was interesting. A chubby Asian-Canadian kid with little-to-no self confidence. He was a son of Mars and he was in our cohort, along with Jason, Hazel and I. For a son of Mars, he was exceptionally skilled at archery. He could rival even a child of Apollo in that aspect.

I've already talked about Hazel. My 'little sis' has quite a sad backstory to her. Her mom tried to sacrifice Hazel in some messed up cult and they had both died when the police killed her mom in the raid on the cults headquarters and another cultist used her as a hostage and slit her throat after the police wouldn't comply. In the underworld, she gave up Elysium so that her mother wouldn't be sent to the fields of punishment. She wandered the fields of Asphodel for awhile before being rescued by our 'siblings', the kids from Camp Half-Blood that I was talking about earlier. Apparently their names are Bianca and Nico, and they were there to bring their long-dead mother back two life. Unfortunately, their mother had chosen Rebirth a long time ago and the now grief-stricken children of Hades had met her and decided, 'hey, if we cant bring one family member back, might as well bring another.' I have to admit, I wish to meet these two some day.

Octavian, however, is someone I wish I never met. The kid was rude, obnoxious, annoying, and a descendent of Apollo. He thought that just because his ancestor was a god that he ran the camp. He was constantly talking about how the badly the praetors ran the camp, and that if he became praetor, everything would be better. I wouldn't be surprised if in the next praetor election, he would run against Reyna.

Now Reyna, what a mystery she was. She was gorgeous, beautiful, stunning and overall just amazing. She was however, a mystery to me. No overall backstory, no real life goals, just good-old Reyna blowing with the wind. She was a born leader, that much I could tell. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she won praetorship in the next election.

My thoughts were cut off by Hazel's shouts of "Percy? Percy! Are you even listening to me?" I looked over at her. "Sorry, Haze. What were you saying?"

We were laying in the grass just outside of New Rome watching the clouds. We had been talking for a bit before I trailed off into my thoughts. Hazel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Did you hear that the Praetor elections are coming up soon? Who do you think's gonna run this time." I thought for a moment, before answering her question. "Definitely Octavian, all that guy talks about is how he would make a good praetor. 'Bow before the descendant of Apollo, peasants! You're leader has arrived for dinner!'" I said doing an impression of the brat. Hazel giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Though I doubt the would win"

She was silent for a second before speaking again. "What about Reyna?" I turned my head. "What about her?" Hazel shrugged. "I think she would make a great praetor. Are you going to vote for her?" I thought about it for a second. "Of course I would." Hazel smirked. "Maybe I'll tell her that. I'm sure she'll be touched." My head snapped to her. "You wouldn't dare. You know how much she hates me. If she so much as hears a whisper that I would side with her, she'll murder me!" Hazel rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

We stayed there for a few more hours before the horn sounded for dinner. We lazily got up and headed for the mess hall. Since it was our day off, everybody had either slept all day or just hung out and did nothing. Regardless, when we got to the mess hall, everyone was chipper and energetic. We got our food and went to sit beside Jason and the rest of our cohort. As we sat down, Jason looked up at us.

"Hey, guys! How've you been?" He said while taking a bite. "Just been talking outside the city." Jason raised an eyebrow. "What about?" Hazel shrugged. "The upcoming elections. Octavian and Reyna's chances of winning. All that." As my eyes drifted to the shadow that was drifting towards our table, I could only say one thing. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

The scrawny blond kid walked up to our table and nodded at each of us. "Commander Jason, Centurion Percy, legionnaires. I heard you talking about the upcoming praetor elections, and I trust I have your vote in this?" The raised an eyebrow. I was about to speak up and say we were voting for Reyna but Jason beat me to it. "Of course we are, Octavian. You'd make a much better praetor than any of the other candidates. Maybe not Reyna but there are two praetors any-" He was cut off by Octavian's furious face turning to him.

"You think _Reyna_ would make a better praetor than me? Please. She has only interest in herself, not the benefit of New Rome. She is-" This time the was cut off by someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned around, only to be met by the harsh glare of the daughter of Bellona. "I'm a what, Octavian, huh? You want to finish that sentence?"

Watching Octavian go through a mixture of feelings, which included fear, to pride, to fear again, and finally to confidence was hilarious. I almost fell over laughing. At seeing my expression, Octavian glared at me. "What's so funny, Centurion?"

I grinned. "I find it funny that you're political opponent is making you shit yourself." Octavian glared and Reyna smiled a 'thanks' at me. Jason just burst out laughing and Hazel started giggling.

"Well then, Centurion, if you think you could do better, I challenge you to run against me for praetorship." I laughed. "No way, Teddy Bundy. I'm quite content to watch from the sidelines." Jason elbowed me.

"You should do it Perce! Show him his place!" I looked dumbfounded. "Jason, I've been here for like 4 months and you're telling me to run for praetorship. That is literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you." Jason rolled his eyes. "Oh, why not! Everybody loves you and you're a great leader! Why do you think I suggested for you to be centurion?"

Octavian looked at Jason. "I think you should listen to your friend, Commander. He's right. He's not fit for the honor of praetorship. He-"

He was cut off by Hazel scoffing. "Oh pleeeease. Like you deserve it any more than him. My brother would make a great praetor." I looked at her incredulously. "You're siding with Jason on this one?" She shrugged. "It's true, you would be."

I turned to Reyna. "What about you, Reyna? How do you feel about this?" She thought for a moment. "I'd be more honored to serve by you than this weasel." She said pointing her thumb at the legacy of Apollo. Octavian narrowed her eyes. "Fine, then! Whichever one of you I end up working alongside, I will make life very difficult for you." And with that he stormed off.

I took the moment to process the information that had just been given to me during that conversation. "Did I really just sign up to run for praetorship?" Jason laughed. "Yeah, buddy. You did." I put my head in my hands. "I'm such a freaking idiot. I've been here for four months and I'm already running for praetorship." Hazel put her hand on my shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, you and Reyna have our votes." I looked up and smiled at my little sister.

Of course, I wasn't panicking that I had signed up to run for praetorship after only four months at camp, I was panicking because of how much I just screwed up the plan. I needed to focus on stopping Ragnarok, not leading a city. Odin was probably ashamed of me, I had let my personal quarrels come before the safety of my people. I'm so stupid.

As dinner finished, we all got up to head back to our barracks. Before I could leave the mess hall, however, Reyna pulled me off into an adjoining hallway. "Look." She said. "I know that you're probably freaking out about this whole thing, but you running could actually benefit the camp." I raised my eyebrow, gesturing for her to continue.

"Octavian has a cult following, literally. People follow him around and worship him as some sort of god. I have no doubt that I can win, but he could easily get the place as my co-praetor, with all the followers he has. You running for praetor could change that. People like you Percy, they would immediately vote for you if they found out if you were running. Your votes could easily outnumber both mine and Octavian's, so I have no doubt that you would win." I looked confused. "What are you getting at, Reyna?"

She continued. "I'm saying that if we worked together in this campaign, we could stop Octavian from becoming praetor. He is already powerful and arrogant enough as augur, imagine him being the equal most powerful person in all of New Rome." I cringed at the thought. "So what do we do?"

"We work together. During our campaigns to get people to vote for us, we could slip in that a great second vote would be the other person. That way, when people go to vote, they won't just think 'Eh, what the hell. Octavian's alright I guess.' and vote for him." I thought about it for a bit. Reyna would be a much better co-praetor than Octavian, and if I had to work with anybody other than Jason or Hazel, it would be her. I held out my hand. "Deal." She grinned, shook my hand, and then pulled me in for a hug.

I tensed and blushed, but I still hugged back. She pulled away, as red as a tomato. "Sorry." She said before quickly walking away. I stared in confusion. She had just hugged me, and I enjoyed it. Not dwelling on it any longer, I headed off to the male fifth cohort barracks and got ready for bed. Laying down on my bunk under Jason's, I started thinking.

If Reyna was right about that many people being willing to vote for me, I should really get prepared to become a new praetor of New Rome. I shut my eyes and went to sleep, but not for long. I woke up at around 2AM, and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I got up. Technically, it was against the rules to get up past curfew, but I needed a quiet place to think, away from Jason's snoring.

I pulled on a winter coat and left the barracks. I snuck out past the gates and walked to the Little Tiber. Sitting down on a large rock, I began to ponder. I wished that I had someone to talk to about this, possibly mom, or grandfather, or even great-grandfather.

As soon as that thought went through my head, a golden glow appeared beside me. I pulled out the sword that the Romans had given me and pointed it at the entity, only to find a smiling ethereal form of my great-grandfather. "I see your reflexes do well for you, grandson. If I were any monster, I have no doubt that my throat would be slit by now." I reached out to hug the ghostly figure, but saddened when my arms just went through it.

"I'm merely a- how would mortals put it?- a hologram. I'm still on Asgard, but I can see you next to me as you see me right now, ghostly." I nodded and asked him why he was here. He responded. "I wasn't kidding when I said we would be here for you if you needed support, advice, or just someone to talk to. Unfortunately, your mother and grandfather are both busy at the moment, so they couldn't respond to your prayers. Now, what was it you needed, my grandson?" I hung my head, ashamed at the reason I wanted to talk to him.

"I have made a great mistake that could ruin our plans to stop Ragnarok, great-grandfather." He raised an eyebrow, and I continued. "I have accidentally started running for praetor of New Rome, and if what people are telling me is true, I could easily win. If I win, I'll have to juggle preparing for Ragnarok with running a city." I was surprised when the Allfather started chuckling.

"My boy! That is no mistake, that is a great idea! Running for leader of the Romans will give you great influence over the Romans, and when you do tell them of your identity and Ragnarok, they will be more understanding!" I thought it over and realised he was right, if I was praetor, they would trust me enough to join me in preventing Ragnarok.

"Thank you great-grandfather, I never thought of it that way." He put a hand on my shoulder, though the didn't actually since the wasn't actually there. "Of course you didn't, even thought Loki is your grandfather, you often have cases of Thor-brain." I chuckled at my great-grandfathers jab at his eldest son and soon he was laughing as well.

"Well, is there anything else, Perseus?" I shook my head. "Are you sure." I looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean, great-grandfather?" He chuckled, again looking like a war-torn Santa. "You really are being daft today aren't you? You have the look of someone who's in love." I blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Odin scoffed. "Please, you have the same look that Sif and Thor shared the first time they saw each other, and look at them now."

I blushed even more this time. "Well, I guess there's this pretty cute girl, she also happens to be running for praetor and we've made a deal to work together in the election." My great-grandfather nodded. "Is she a warrior?" He asked. I responded with. "Well, if she knew I called her cute, she would castrate me." My grandfather laughed. "That's a yes then." Then his form flickered.

"Perseus, I'm running out of time. Look, no matter what you do, your family and I will always be here to support you." And with that, he was gone, and I was left at the river alone, with only my thoughts.

 **Chapter 2 is done! I know about a third of these past two chapters were just backstory or recounting events in between chapters, but I don't want anyone to be confused. Next chapter, we get to the actual campaigns and elections for praetorship. Will Percy and Reyna win, or will I make Octavian find a way two screw everything up?**

 **Word Count: 3083**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Make New Rome Great Again

 **Hey! Hope you guys like the Trump reference in the title. After I finish this, I'll do chapter 4 and then I'll finally post this story! I just don't want to do 2 or 3 chapters and never continue, I gotta trust myself. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Make New Rome Great Again

The campaign was going very smoothly so far. Reyna and I gave speeches convincing people to vote for us while Jason and Hazel helped from the sidelines, putting up flyers and stuff.

I have to say, our deal is going very well. Day by day, Octavian's support dwindles. People are starting to realise that he'd only use the position to attain a more godlike image, instead of helping New Rome to prosper.

The weasel obviously wasn't that happy that he was being ganged up on, and he tried to get us disqualified for working together. The senate disagreed with him however, because technically there was no rule stating that campaigns could not be joined. They actually praised Reyna and I for thinking about it, as no one had ever even tried to run alongside another candidate. Besides, there were going to be two praetors anyway, why not make the other one someone you like?

It surprisingly didn't take much convincing to get people to vote for Reyna and I. We were already well respected within Camp Jupiter and New Rome, whereas Octavian only had his little cult. The other people running were practical nobodies from the other cohorts, though Reyna was surprisingly the only one from the first cohort.

I haven't heard from Asgard or any of the gods since Odin's visit by the river, and still no news on Ragnarok or how to stop it. I was getting nervous, if we didn't get started on this soon, then whatever being that was trying to jumpstart Ragnarok might achieve their goals. We hadn't quite figured out what entity it was. Possibly the frost giants, maybe the fire giants. Hel, it could even be one of Asgards allies, the dwarves aren't exactly trustful.

No matter what threat it was, I had a duty to protect Asgard and its people. Pretty soon, I could very possibly have a duty to protect New Rome and its people as well.

Anyway, Hazel and I were in the arena duelling, or at least preparing to. Soon, we decided we were ready and it started.

Hazel immediately went on the offensive, hacking and slashing her way at me. Of course, I was going to go easy on her, if I did my best, I would likely obliterate her and everything in a mile radius, so basically most of Camp Jupiter.

I went on defensive, blocking her strikes with my gladius. Unlike many other warriors at this camp, I wasn't one to get cocky in the middle of a fight. If I was, I'd likely have a slash across the knee at this point. Hazel was not holding back.

She swung at me, and I parried it two the side. "Dammit, Perce! Hold still and take it!" She shouted at me and I laughed, but gulped as she swung full force at my head. I ducked and blocked another jab at my kidney.

We carried on like this for about 15 more minutes, both of us getting progressively more tired as the battle raged on. Eventually, my fatigue became too much, and with one large swipe, Hazel knocked the gladius out of my hands.

Sweating and panting, I surrendered as she weakly held her gladius two my throat. "I yield, sis. Great job, you didn't even give me an opening to attack. Seriously, how do you keep attacking nonstop for 15 minutes?" Hazel smiled, dropped her sword and went to have a rest.

Jason quickly and easily finished his duel before coming over to us, a hint of sweat gracing his forehead. "Hey guys, how did your duel go?" He asked us. Before Hazel could answer, however, I interrupted her. "I won, easily." Hazel glared at me and elbowed me in the ribs. As I doubled over, clutching my abdomen, Jason laughed. Soon, Hazel joined in and I couldn't help myself, I let out a few laughs.

Our fun was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked over to see Reyna standing there, her eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?" She asked and I just put up my hand and responded with "It's nothing, Rey." I'm still surprised she lets me call her _Rey._ She shook her head and looked back at me.

"Percy, how are things going with the campaign?" I shrugged. "As good as always, I guess. People are still willing to vote for me, you too once I convinced them." Reyna nodded. "Same here, people are still unsure of having a 'newbie' as praetor, but I assured them that you'd be the best choice. I trust that you'll make sure my words are true?" She asked, slightly narrowing her eyes. I gulped. "Of course, Reyna."

She nodded. "Good. Now, onto more important matters. The actual elections are only a week away, and on that day we'll be giving our final speeches, this time in front of all of New Rome." I gulped again. "Everyone?" She nodded. "Very well then." I said once I came to terms with the fact that I would be giving a speech to _everyone in New Rome._

Reyna stood up. "Alright then, I'll see you there, if not sometime this week." I nodded and she held out a hand. I took it and she looked at it and then me warily, before doing the one thing I would never, ever expect Reyna, Commander of the first cohort, the daughter of Bellona to do for a second time. She hugged me. "You've been a good friend, Percy, second only to Hazel. I hope that if one of us becomes praetor, the other will be by their side." I smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Reyna. You too."

She pulled back and smiled at me, before walking out the door, and I wouldn't see her again until one of the most stressful days of my life.

The next Tuesday, the day of the election and my speech, came faster than I would've hoped. I stood on the stage, Reyna at my side, as we waited for our names to each be called so we could give our speeches. Octavian was nowhere in sight, however, and I felt uneasy about it. I voiced my concerns to Reyna, and she shrugged. "Let's just hope that the weasel doesn't find a way to screw this up before the actual election." She responded and I simply nodded, still uneasy.

Finally, the senator who was onstage called Reyna's name to give her speech and she walked up to the stand. I knew she had every chance of winning. She was a born leader, brave-hearted, and most importantly, people liked her for the most part. I knew I had all three of those traits as well. I may be humble and modest but even I could see that, Jason's reassuring bickering helped too.

Still, I was nervous, even though I had no reason to be. The other candidates had performed rather mediocre speeches, I knew that Reyna had every chance of beaten them, but it was Octavian I was worried about. I knew he was somewhere scheming, looking for a way to turn the tides in his favour, that's what weasels do, after all. They scheme.

I have to say, Reyna's speech was going pretty well. She talked about how New Rome was the greatest city on earth, under the blessing and watchful eyes of the god's, none could even try to conquer us. She told the people that, under her care, New Rome would prosper more than it already was, and become more powerful than any other _country_ in the world. One city. I don't know how Reyna thought she could make New Rome more powerful than say China or Russia, but I knew she'd figure out something, she always does.

Her speech ended with roaring crowds, chanting her name as they demanded for her to be made praetor effective immediately. None of the other candidates had been given this much approval by the people. Reyna walked back over two where I and the other candidates stood and winked at me. "Your turn, Percy."

The old senator stood up and raised a hand, immediately silencing the crowds. The then went into his announcement. "Now, next up is Octavian! Current augur of the Romans and Camp Jupiter!" Silence. No one clapped. No one cheered. They all questioned as to why the blond teddy murderer hadn't gotten up to the stage yet. I looked around, and found that Octavian still hadn't arrived. I turned to Reyna and smirked.

"Looks like the weasel hasn't showed up. Does that mean that he's disqualified?" Reyna shook her head. "No, it just means the misses out on a final chance to get more votes." Still, win for us. The old senator looked around in confusion. "Well… it seems Octavian has decided not to show up. In that case, we shall move onto our final speaker, Centurion Percy of the fifth cohort!" People cheered as I got up to the stand. I smiled as the old senator walked away and I had all attention turned on me. I cleared my throat, and began to speak.

"People of New Rome, you may or may not know me, as I have only been here for a few months, yet I was quite regrettably pressured into running for a position even I don't believe I am prepared for. I know many of you feel the same way about that." I glared at Jason and I saw a small number of people nod at my statement, mostly Octavian supporters. I continued.

"This is not the first Rome, as you all are aware of. That's why it's called _New_ Rome after all. The first Rome has had a long and bloody history. Tyrants, War, Murder and Bloodshed were all the founding tools to which the Rome that stands today was built on. I do not know much of New Rome's history, but I can only assume it's the same. The first Roman Legion began with a Republic. That Republic ended with a man named Julius Caesar, who was brutally murdered by his own friends, and from it's ashes rose the Roman Empire. That Empire was, too, built on Tyrants, War, Murder and Bloodshed, and it was destroyed the same way it was built." I saw that a lot of people, including my friends, were confused as to where I was going with this, so I decided to hurry things along.

"This great city, was too, probably built on Tyrants, War, Murder and Bloodshed, most great nations and cities are. It's those cities and nations that go on to be world dominating empires, such as with the Roman Empire. New Rome could become one of those Empires, torturing, beating and slaughtering entire races just to satisfy our bloodlust, but we're not. Do you know why?" Most people shook their heads, everyone else just listened.

"It's because New Rome is better than that. Those Empires were all under the rule of bad people, Nero and Caligula for instance. Even modern Empires that have almost destroyed the world all proved to be like that for one reason. Their leader. The Germans wouldn't have massacred the Jews and started World War II if not for Adolf Hitler. Iraq wouldn't have tried to blow up the world if not for the orders of Saddam Hussein. Even the big and relatively peaceful nations, such as Russia and China, are planning to destroy the world. Everybody is, because everybody wants to rule the world, even if just for a moment." People were starting to get nervous now, unsure if I was suggesting they conquer the planet or something.

"I know that we, as a people, can be better than that, we are better than that. We have the military power to take on Tartarus, but we don't, because we're smart enough to know that would be suicide. Some people, they just don't see it that way. They see themselves as equal to the gods, someone to be worshipped. TO HELL WITH THOSE PEOPLE!" I shouted much to the shock of everyone there, then they started cheering.

"THEY ARE THE PEOPLE WHO DO NOT DESERVE TO EVEN BE CALLED HUMANS, THEY DESERVE TO HAVE THE GOD'S WRATH LAID UPON THEM! THEY BRING DISHONOUR TO ALL, TO THE GODS, TO ROME, AND TO YOU! THESE ARE NOT THE PEOPLE YOU SHOULD MAKE YOUR LEADERS. YOUR ANCESTORS HAVE DONE IT BEFORE, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS GREAT CIVILIZATION, MY HOME, TO MAKE THE SAME MISTAKES OF OUR FATHERS. I WILL NOT ALLOW US TO SHARE THE SAME DESTINY AS THE ROME BEFORE US." At this point everybody was cheering for me, the only people who weren't were Octavian's supporters, obviously. I raised a hand, just as the senator had done, and everyone went silent.

I sighed, and this time I spoke at a normal tone. "I'm not saying that you should vote for me, quite the opposite in fact, I'd make a terrible leader. I'm saying that you should choose someone who _would_ make a good leader." I looked over at Reyna and smiled. She smiled back, and I turned back to the audience. "I'm simply asking you, as a nation, as a city, as a people… I'm asking you to choose wisely, and play your cards right." I finished my speech and walked away back to my spot beside Reyna. She smiled at me, and I grinned back. I saw Jason and Hazel giving us a thumbs up from the side.

The old senator stood up and raised his hand again, silencing the crowd again. "I think it's very clear who wins the elections today! I, Julius Gaius Augustus now pronounce Commander Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano of the first cohort, and Centurion Percy Jackson of the fifth, Praetors of New Ro-" His speech was interrupted by the doors to the stage slamming open and everyone turned to look.

There stood the one thing that could screw up the day, Octavian. He was holding a thick book in his hand and the had a smug look on his face. "Wait, senator! You cannot make Centurion Jackson Praetor!" Julius had a confused look on his face. "Why not, boy?" Octavian held up the book. "According to the first manuscript of New Rome, a praetor must have served at least four years in the legion prior to becoming praetor. He has been here for only a few months."

His comment was met with jeers and boos from the crowd, something that I was grateful for. Julius looked conflicted for a moment as the read through the manuscript. He then turned to look at me with a look on his face that said 'I'm sorry.'

"I'm afraid he's right, my boy. You must have served at least four years in the legion before running for praetor. I'm sorry, but you cannot be praetor, the title now falls to Octavian, who had the next most support after you and Reyna." I was shocked, but I nodded regretfully. Julius returned his attention to New Rome.

"I now present to you your new praetors: Commander Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano of the first cohort-" Insane applause and support. "-And Augur Octavian of the first cohort." Jeers and boos were thrown Octavian's way. Some people even started throwing stuff at him, including fruit and rocks.

Reyna raised a hand, silencing the crowd. "I am sorry, people of New Rome. I cannot accept the position of praetor." Shock filled the city, many people gasped at what she said, but waited for her to continue. "I simply can't lead alongside Octavian, he is, in my eyes, an unworthy leader. I'm sorry." She quickly walked off stage and through the doors that Octavian had entered.

Octavian sneered. "Well then, looks like I'm the only praetor. Have fun, Jackson." The sneered at me before turning back to the crowd. He yelped as more things were thrown at him. This time no fruit, just rocks and even a few knives." Octavian ran off the stage and called for some guards to save him from 'evil assassin's'.

I glared at his retreating form before I ran in the direction that Reyna had. I needed to talk to her. I searched for about 10 minutes until I heard quiet sobbing coming from behind some barrels. I searched behind them, only to find Reyna, in a fetal position and crying. She looked up at me before looking away and shielding her face.

"Don't look at me!" I couldn't take it anymore. I got down beside her and pulled her into a hug. She stopped crying for a second, before she tensed and glared at me. "What are you doing, Centurion?" I'll admit, it hurt that she called me that, but I held it in.

"I'm comforting you. You're upset." She glared at me even harder. "I don't need comforting, go away." I shook my head and she sat up, me still hugging her. "I'm comforting my friend. My friend who gave up everything she had worked so hard to achieve for me." She tried to push me off. "What makes you think I gave up being praetor for _you?"_ She asked, slight hatred in her voice. I smiled. "I could see it in your eyes."

This time she did push me off. "Please. Centurion, leave me alone. THAT'S AN ORDER!" She was angry, tears still streaming down her face. I did the only that I knew would shut her up, something I had been wanting to do since I first came to camp and saw her. I kissed her. Her eyes widened and she looked shocked, but eventually leaned into the kiss.

Her lips felt so soft on mine as we viciously fought for dominance over each other. Eventually, we seperated for air and I could see she wasn't crying anymore, she had a look of pure bliss on her face. "Percy, I-" I silenced her with a finger to her lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She smiled and pulled my finger away. "Same here." I grinned and brought her in for another kiss, this one she took gratefully.

We stopped after a while and noticed how disheveled we looked and blushed. "We should probably go and find Jason and Hazel, they're probably worried sick about us." She nodded and we both got out from our spot behind the barrels and walked back out of the room.

We found the to of them looking around frantically, before Hazel spotted us and alerted Jason. They both ran up and engulfed us in a huge bear hug. Reyna and I smiled and hugged back. "Where were you two? We've been looking for about an hour!" I blushed. "An hour?" She nodded and I looked at Reyna. We had only been gone from the stage for 10 minutes before we met. That means we had been making our for roughly three-quarters of an hour. We both blushed.

Luckily, Jason and Hazel didn't notice and instead hugged us again. "I'm so sorry that you guys missed out on being praetor like that. If stupid Octavia-" I cut her off. "It's okay, Haze. We're over it now." Hazel narrowed her eyes but let it go.

Jason spoke up. "It doesn't matter anyway, we've got a surprise for you two." Reyna and I didn't have a chance to respond before they both dragged us off to the mess hall. It was already around 7:00, so the sun was going down. When we got inside, the curtains were closed and the lights were off. I felt Reyna tense beside me. I couldn't blame her. While doing research for my speech, I had read about the assassination of Julius Caesar, unsuspectingly murdered by 60 of his friends. I honestly thought I was gonna get "Et Tu Brute"'d before Jason flicked on the lights and we saw hundreds of Roman legionnaires standing there.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted and I swear Reyna almost fainted. "Surprise!" Jason shouted a bit too late before explaining what this was about. "Originally this was going to be a party celebrating you guys becoming praetors, but now we just went ahead with it anyway."

I was honestly shocked. It looked as if all five cohorts were there just to celebrate Reyna and I. I turned around and hugged Jason and Hazel, Reyna doing the same right after. "Thank you." I whispered and smiled as I saw their faces light up considerably.

 **Chapter three is done! How's that for a plot twist? Reyna and Percy aren't praetors! :O I shall write chapter four and then FINALLY post his story. I can honestly trust myself to finish this. It's the holidays so I have more time, and even though I keep switching from Preyna to things like Pertemis, I keep coming back to write more. I'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope you're enjoying reading it. Anyway, see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Son It Begins.

 **Hey, so I literally just finished playing Ryse: Son of Rome in one playthrough. Took me 8 hours and I'm tired as hell, so I'm going to sleep after I write this author's note. I'll actually write the chapter tomorrow. Anyway, great game, recommend that you guys check it out. Think God of War but without the monsters and God's. Just a Roman soldier hell bent on destroying an entire army of Barbarians. The game really makes you feel like a badass once you get the hang of it, slaughtering everything in sight, commanding cohorts and laying waste to enemy bases and bosses. (Spoiler Alert:) You even murder Nero and his dickhead sons for killing your family. It's really great, and if you're an Xbox player like me, you can get it with the game pass for only $5.**

Chapter 4: So It Begins.

Even though we weren't praetors like everybody expected, things were going great for Reyna and I. Quite the opposite for Octavian, however. Because of his decision to be the only praetor, all the work got dumped on him. Even work that could've gone to another lower positioned member like a Centurion or Commander. The reason for that was simple, nobody liked him, not even the senate. He couldn't walk down the street without being hissed at or having some kid throw a stick at his back.

Octavian could barely be seen these days without bags under his eyes and a scowl on his face. The poor rat looked ready to lay down and die. Pathetic considering he had only been in office for two weeks.

As for me, things were going fine and dandy. Reyna and I were officially dating now, everybody was happy for us. When we told Jason and Hazel, Hazel hugged Reyna and started crying tears of joy. It totally wasn't an insanely awkward moment, not at all. Jason just congratulated us and bro-hugged me, a large grin on his face.

Octavian, though hated by practically everybody in New Rome, was still using his position to make himself look better. He literally had a statue of himself put up next to the large statue of Jupiter in the centre of New Rome. A _statue,_ next to a _god's._ Guess how long it look the damn thing be obliterated by lightning. I'll give you a hint: The workers almost died as they finished carving it.

Octavian, though nervous that Jupiter, literal _king of the gods,_ now hated him, seemed to grow an even bigger ego than before. Saying that Jupiter was just jealous of all the praise he was getting. Guess how long it took for him to get struck by lightning. I'll give you a hint: he had to be rushed to hospital immediately after proclaiming that to a group of uninterested girls.

Though we all laughed at Octavian's failure, I still couldn't help but be nervous at the silence from the gods, Norse that is. They were supposed to keep me updated on Ragnarok, that was answered shortly after dinner.

All throughout dinner, I kept feeling this strange presence, and loud whispering. I looked around for the source of the noise, but always found nothing. "You okay, Perce?" Hazel asked, worried. "Yeah, Haze. I'm alright, just slightly going insane." I mumbled to her to which she just raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

Dinner ended and the four of us, Jason, Hazel, Reyna and I all left the mess hall. As we left, the whispering got louder. I told them that I would catch up and they left. I walked around in different directions for a bit, playing hot and cold with the whispering, before I learnt which direction it was coming from, the river where I talked with Odin.

I made my way there and walked along the riverbank until I reached the rock where I sat during my talk with Odin. I sat down on the rock and instantly, the whispering stopped, as if someone had flicked a switch. I looked up at the river. Nothing. "Don't worry, you're not going crazy." I heard a female voice say. I looked beside me, and saw the face I so wanted to see most at that moment. "Mom!" I leaned in to hug her, half-expected it to just go through like with Odin, but I was surprised to learn she was indeed solid.

My mom hugged back and kissed my forehead. "Yes, my baby. I'm here now." I pulled away and smiled. "Why are you here? What's happened?" Hela smiled. "What, I'm not allowed to see my son unless the world's ending?" I shrugged and she smiled. "So, Perseus. How's life going for you at this camp? I hear from the Allfather that you're running for praetorship, that could indeed be beneficial."

My face grew solemn and I looked down. "It was going well, and I actually won, but then… this brat descendant of Apollo came in and ruined it." My mom frowned and pulled me in to comfort me. "It's okay, my son. It doesn't matter, the plan can go the way it was before." I nodded and pulled away. I grew nervous when I saw the smirk on my mom's face.

"So, what's this about a girl I hear?" I blushed. "Yes, grandson. Do tell." The sultry voice almost gave me a stroke. I regained myself and looked upon the blonde smirking man. "Grandfather!" I tackled him in a hug and he laughed. "Hello to you too, grandson. Anyway, enough with the love, tell us about this girl." I blushed as he pulled me off of him.

I stuttered, thinking of what to say, before I just blurted it all out. "Well, I've got a girlfriend. Her name's Reyna and she's beautiful. She's a daughter of Bellona, The Roman version of Sif, she's a born leader and we ran for praetorship together." My grandfather looked disappointed. "That's it?" I looked nervous and confused. "Yeah, why?" Loki looked shocked. "I want more details! I need to know about this, I could give you relationship advice." I blushed. "Grandfather, I did not take you for the lovey dovey type." The god of mischief and lies burst out laughing. "Grandson, I managed to seduce a horse and give birth to an eight-legged one, I think I'm more than qualified to give tips."

I cringed thinking of my uncle Sleipnir before my mom raised her hands in a shooing motion. "Go away, father. I'm trying to talk to my son here!" My grandfather put up his hands in self defence "Okay, okay. Bye, Grandson!" I waved as he shimmered and disappeared before turning back to my mom. She had a solemn expression on her face.

"Perseus, I'll admit. I didn't come here just to talk about your love life. New Rome is in danger." My eyes widened. "What danger?" I asked frantically. She sighed. "An army of monsters marches on New Rome as we speak. They will be here by midnight." I stood up. "I have to alert everyone!" I was stopped by my mom putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Perseus, remember you're still undercover. Tell them that Pluto sent you a vision of the army, along with a warning to prepare." I nodded and hugged her tightly. "I love you mom." She kissed my forehead. "I love you too. LOOK OVER THERE!" My head spun around and I saw… nothing. I turned back questioningly to my mother only to find her gone. "Bye mom." I whispered into the air, and I swear, I could hear a faint voice telling me "Stay safe, my son."

I ran back to Camp Jupiter and straight into the praetors office. Octavian looked up at me with a smirk on his face. "Come here to grovel, Jackson?" I glared at him. "No, you fool! My father, Pluto, has just sent me a vision! An army marches on New Rome and its people! We need to get the legion together and evacuate the city."

Octavian looked impassive. "And why should I listen to the words of a god that is known to not be the nicest of them all. What if he simply wants to waste our time." I looked at him in disbelief. "You really think the god's get that bored? All this power really has gone to your head Octavian." A fist slammed down on the table. "BE QUIET, FOOL. I WILL NOT WASTE MY TIME WITH YOUR CLAIMS OF DANGER TO MY EMPIRE." I was shocked. "Your Empire? Who do your think you are?" Octavian looked furious. "I AM OCTAVIAN THE GREAT, AND YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER ME. NOW LEAVE!"

I slammed the door my way out and yelled in frustration. That guy was not fit to be leader. I mean, come on, Octavian the Great? Yeah, right. I marched over to the fifth cohort barracks where I knew Jason, Reyna and Hazel would be playing cards or some other game. Sure enough, when I walked inside, most people were getting ready for bed or playing cards. By mine and Jason's beds, the three of them were in a round of last card, which Hazel was winning.

"Last card!" Hazel called as I walked over. You know what, the news can wait until after their game.

Jason picks up.

Reyna puts down a 3 of clubs.

"HA, SUCK IT REYNA!" Hazel shouted as she put down her card. A 3 of diamonds. I walked over. "Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt, but I have terrible news." Now I had their attention. "My father, Pluto, has sent me a vision. An army of monsters march on New Rome as we speak. They shall be here in…" I looked at the time. "4 hours." That sent everyone in the room into a panicked frenzy.

Everyone was yelling at me, asking if I was telling the truth, begging that I was lying. I shook my head. "I told Octavian, but he will do nothing. He believes that nothing can harm his 'Empire', for he is 'Octavian the Great'." Reyna was fuming now. "To hell with what that weasel has to say, we need to inform everyone of this immediately! We must prepare for battle!" Jason, Hazel and I all nodded our heads. Jason stood up. "You hear that, legionnaires? We are going to war! Gear up and be in your positions by 11:30 sharp!" Jason barking orders sent them all into chaos, struggling to pull on their armor and get their weapons.

We exited the building, and I turned to my friends. "We need to inform the other cohorts. Reyna you take Cohort one, I'll take Cohort two, Hazel gets Cohort three and Jason get Cohort four. Meet back here in 10 minutes!" They nodded and we spread out to warn the different cohorts.

Cohort two was all asleep when I got there, probably because they had had a hard day of training from what I heard. I shouted at them. "GET UP! WE ARE PREPARING FOR AN INVASION!" I have to admit, they were very well prepared for this, up and ready in only three minutes. Their commander, a son of Mars named Jacob, walked up to me, clearly annoyed. "What is it, Centurion?" I looked at him and nodded respectfully. "Commander, an army of monsters marches on New Rome as we speak. Commanders Reyna and Jason have ordered that all cohorts be ready and in their positions by 11:30 sharp." Jacob looked surprised for a minute, but then nodded. "Thank you Centurion. SOLDIERS, MOVE OUT." The cohort marched out to prepare.

I walked back to our spot by the fifth cohorts barracks and found everyone aside from Jason had returned. "Where's Jason?" I asked them. Hazel shrugged and Reyna just said. "He still hasn't returned from cohort four." I nodded. Five minutes later, Jason returned. "You're late." Reyna informed him. "I know, Commander Taylor wouldn't believe me. I had to drag him outside it show him." We all nodded.

"What now?" Hazel asked. I looked at Reyna and nodded. "We need to evacuate the main city. The monsters will think we're asleep at Camp Jupiter and will try and sneak past the Camp to the main city. They won't be expecting no civilians and the entire legion waiting for them at the front gate." Jason nodded, before going off to collect our cohort. The came back with about 100 soldiers all ready for war.

"We need to evacuate the city." I told them. Reyna took it from there. "Sound the alarms. Get the mothers and children into the caves, any man or woman willing to fight for the legion will be brought here to be supplied. Gods know we'll need the extra support." The cohort nodded and, with Jason, ran off to evacuate the city. I ran off, suddenly having an idea. Reyna and Hazel shouted at me, asking where I was going but I didn't listen. I ran for about an hour straight, eventually coming across a lair. It wasn't any lair however.

I walked inside, it was eerily silent, at least until I heard a low growl behind me. Turning around, I was met with two large amber eyes, then four, then eight, then sixteen, until I felt a hundred amber eyes all around me. "Who are you, child? I do not recognize your scent. You are a demigod, but not of a god I know of." A female voice could be heard behind me. I turned around and saw a woman dressed in grey, with large amber eyes and wolf-like features. I bowed.

"Lady Lupa, I come from Camp Jupiter, we are in dire need of reinforcements. No pun intended." At that, I saw Lupa smirk, though if it was because of the joke or something else, I don't know. "What is the threat?" She asked. I answered respectfully. "Monsters, my lady. What kind, we don't yet know. All we know is that we are very likely outnumbered." Lupa thought for a moment, and then smirked before nodding. "We will fight alongside the camp." I thanked her and made to leave, but she called me back.

"You will not make it in time on foot, take one of my cubs. Romulus!" A black wolf that reminded me strangely of my uncle Fenrir stepped forward. Lupa looked at the wolf. "Do you wish to serve this Centurion?" The wolf thought about it, and looked at me, before nodding. I smiled and Lupa looked at me. "Climb on Romulus, he will take you alongside our pack to Camp." I nodded and climbed on the large wolf's back.

Lupa changed into her wolf form and howled, the rest of the pack did the same. I almost fell off as Romulus howled at the moon. Lupa then charged out the door, Romulus following right behind her and the rest of the pack closing around Romulus and I for protection, I was, after all, their guest.

We got to Camp in about five minutes and I have to say, the look on everyone's face seeing me riding a wolf alongside Lupa was priceless. Reyna almost flatlined right there. I told them about the wolves and how they were there to help, and they nodded.

11:30 rolled around quickly, and all was silent as everybody was in position. Most of the male adult population had volunteered to help fight, some too old to even hold a sword. We only let them fight because they each said they would rather die protecting their city than sit in a cave waiting for their sons to come back. We understood. Surprisingly, even a lot of the senate was there, all in their own senators armor with sword and dagger at their sides. The only males who didn't fight were Octavian, who Jason and I had chained up in his office because let's face it, he's not meant to fight, and the other men who were either too afraid of war or just thought they were above something such trivial was violence.

Jason, Reyna, Julius and Lupa stood at my side in the dark of night as we waited for the army of monsters to come into view. Then, we heard the horn sound, before a volley of arrows could barely be seen flying towards us, glistening in the moonlight.

 **Yay! Chapter 4 done! I changed my mind, I'll wait till I finish chapter 5 before I post this story. I have two go two bed anyway, and I don't have time to proofread AND publish this in the span of 10 minutes. Next chapter's gonna be an action chapter, with a big battle. Then, something big will happen at the end and I'll FINALLY publish the story. Thanks for reading so far, even though no ones read it as I'm typing this since I haven't published the story. Message to future people: Thanks for reading so far!**

 **Word count: 2837**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Son of Rome.

 **OKAY! After this chapter I'll post it. I promise myself that. As I said last chapter, this one'll be an action/battle chapter with a gamechanger at the end. Hope you enjoy it. P.S. I know what you're thinking, and yes, I did name Senator Julius after Julius Caesar.**

Chapter 5: Son of Rome.

I realised Jason couldn't see it, so instead I yelled. "COVER!" And surprisingly, everyone obeyed. People got into traditional Roman blockade formation, but with Demigods at the front and retired Legionnaires at the back. Lupa's wolves simply went for cover underneath the shields, since they were more of close range fighters. Julius, Jason, a few soldiers and I all made a blockade while Lupa took cover underneath it.

When the thuds of the arrows hitting our shields stopped, I looked out. Faintly, in the distance, the sound of thousands of feet could be heard stomping their way through the fields of Mars.

As everybody got out of their blockade formation, a light flickered out in the distance, then another, and another, then they just kept turning on. Soon, there were thousands of them could be seen and we realised what they were. "COVER!" I yelled again and this time everybody did so. The lights suddenly flew up into the air and seemed to stop for a second. Everything was silent, nobody breathed, then they came back down. Hurtling towards us at full speed, we braced for the impact of thousands of flaming arrows all at once, but it never came. Many thuds could still be heard behind us though.

I turned around, and realised their intentions, but it was Reyna who shouted it out loud.

"They're trying to burn the city. COHORT ONE, GRAB SOME BUCKETS OF WATER AND PUT OUT THE FLAMES!" The cohort did just that, and Reyna went with them. Now it was just Jason, Julius, Lupa and I on top of the main gate, no Reyna, and no cohort.

More lights were suddenly switched on, but they weren't arrows, they were torches. With the provided light, we could clearly see what these monsters were. Svartalfar, or Dark Elves if you want the English version. The Dark Elves were marching towards New Rome, and they were chanting something. It definitely sounded like something of Norse language.

"Død til Asgard! Død til Asgard! Død til Asgard!" They kept chanting over and over. Luckily I knew this language myself, having grown up in Asgard and Helheim. The translation was 'Death to Asgard.' and that sent a chill down my spine. I knew what this was, this was stage one of the beginning of Ragnarok, take out any armies on Midgard that could help prevent it.

My eyes widened, Camp Half-Blood was probably being ravaged at this very moment, and there was no one to help them. I had fought many monsters and many of Asgards enemies in my short life, but I had never fought the entire Svartalfar army with only 1000 soldiers at my side.

"How many are there, legionnaire?" I heard Julius ask one of the legionnaires from cohort three to the right of us. "An estimated 10000, sir." Our hearts sunk. "They outnumber us ten to one, Senator." Jason informed him. Julius merely nodded.

As the Dark Elves got closer, we could clearly distinguish many of their features at this point, even though they were a good 500 metres away still. They were black, not racism black, literally black, like they'd been roasted alive. They wore white masks that stood out in the darkness, with menacing tattoos on them. Even though they were a quite nimble and agile race, they looked about ready to conquer Jotunheim. Strapped at their sides were long slender blades, the commanders ones were made out of Uru, the same metal that Kaos and Mjolnir were made out of.

Luckily, they wore light armor, since they depended on free movement and acrobatics to win battles. One good hit to the shoulder or side and they were done. Thank the gods that they had lit torches so that we could see them better, otherwise my next order would've failed completely.

"ARCHERS! AIM FOR THE WHITE MASKS." The archers pulled out their bows. "READY." They readied their arrows. "AIM." They each aimed for a white mask. "FIRE!" About two hundred arrows flew up and hit a target, many of them headshots. All was silent, the Dark Elves had stopped, looking silently upon their fallen comrades before turning towards us and screaming. Not like a child's scream, more like a roar that I never would've expected a Svartalfar to make, let alone 10000 of them.

Jason ordered everybody aside from the archers down and outside the main gates, and everybody got moving. Lupa got her pack to move, and soon there were around eight hundred of us all standing outside that gates, archers ready to cover us if need be. I asked Jason what he was doing and he replied simply with "I'm going to take one of Lupa's wolves out their and negotiate with them, do you think that eight hundred of us can take on almost 10000 of them?" The asked disbelievingly. I nodded and told him to take Romulus, and the thanked me.

The Dark Elf archers were ready to fire, in case Jason was planning on taking the whole army by himself. Instead, he stopped in front of their leader, none other than Prince Fafnir of Svartalfheim. The two talked for a moment, but the 'negotiations' didn't last long as Fafnir spat at Jason's feet, or rather Romulus', as Jason was still mounted.

Jason rode back but didn't make it all the way, as some Dark Elf archer thought would be a good idea to let go of his arrow. The arrow flew, and pierced Jason in the shoulder. Jason fell from Romulus' back and the wolf growled at the army, ready to attack. I ran out there, shouting for Romulus to stop and asking Jason if he was okay. I got out there, and Jason was lying in a pool of his own blood, barely conscious. The last thing the said before passing out was "You… you take charge." then he blacked out.

I called for a medic and they came, taking Jason's unconscious body back to an infirmary tent. I rode back to them, and dismounted Romulus, and only just realised that we had just lost our leader. Jason was supposed to lead this battle, and he had just asked me to do it instead. Reyna and cohort one had returned, but she looked too tired to lead anything. Filled with rage at the harming of my best friend, I turned to the army.

"Demigods! Men! Women! And any others who were brave enough two come fight today, I thank you! But I'm afraid there is little hope for this battle. They outnumber us over 10 to one, which is a lot considering we have 800 soldiers. I know many of you have not seen battle in years, and I know you are nervous about the odds of survival in this one, but I can promise you this. We will not surrender! I know you were all present at my speech a few weeks ago, where I talked about Tyrants, War, Murder and Bloodshed being the things that the old Rome was built and destroyed on! I'm afraid to say, that this Rome might very well share the same fate. I mean, I'm gonna be honest with you, Octavian's a bit of a tyrant, I know that this could very well turn into the biggest war that New Rome has ever faced, they just tried to murder our leader, and the bloodshed to follow will be legendary! Where it will be our blood, or theirs, is for us to decide! I'm not gonna lie, I almost shit myself when I saw them all, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna get on my knees and beg. I promise you that this night will turn out in one of two ways: Either we'll all be laughing and sharing a few drinks together in Elysium, or we'll be bathing in these freaks' blood! Now, who will follow me, one last time, so that we can fight for the glory of Rome and the gods, as our ancestors once did?"

My speech was met with cheers and roars of approval from the small army that we had. I turned around and faced the Dark Elf army, before turning head back at the Romans and shouting. "FOR ROME!" Before charging off into the battle. My charged was copied, with people behind me shouting "FOR ROME!" And charging off behind me. I felt Lupa's wolves fall in line with me as we got closer to the army, Lupa and Romulus on either sides of me. I heard the footfalls of both the Romans and the now-charging Dark Elves as the armies almost met.

When we were just a few metres away, I swung my sword as I hard as I possibly could and sliced the head off one of the charging commanders. The clashing of swords could be heard as both Roman and Dark Elf soldiers fought. Surprisingly, we got far more kills than the Dark Elves at this point, all of them were surprised that the Romans were actually fighting that they didn't properly have the fight in them yet.

I found Hazel and Reyna fighting back to back against about 15 of the Dark Elves, and actually doing pretty well for themselves. I noticed an Elf coming out of nowhere and swinging for Reyna's back. I jumped in and sliced the damn Elf in half through the waste, before putting my blade through the crawling top half of its body, finally killing the beast. Unlike Greek or Roman monsters, these ones didn't turn to dust once you killed them, because they didn't go to Tartarus and reform. Instead, Norse beings actually died and their souls went to Helheim.

We hadn't lost many Romans so far, which was good, and we had killed roughly 1000 of the Dark Elves, which was good. The problem was, the Dark Elves were starting to regain their focus and the surprise went away, so they instantly became more skilled, and it took about a minute to kill to of them. One thought was running through my head, but it's way too inappropriate to put here, so I'll just give you a hint. It uses the words Dark Elves, Fairies, Acrobatics and I have probably used the F word about 12 times at this point.

"Hey Percy. Come to join the fun?" Reyna said as she threw a Pilum at an Elf charging at me from behind. "What fun?" I asked, stabbing an Elf that had got dangerously close to her. We both started laughing but we were cut off by Hazel shouting at us. "Will you to stop flirting and come help me?!" I nodded and ran to help her with the three elves that had ganged up on her.

We fought back to back like that for a few more minutes until I heard a familiar yelp. I looked over and saw Romulus on his back with an Elf about to plunge his sword into Romulus' heart. "ROMULUS!" I yelled and the Elf looked at me. I pulled a Pilum off of an Elf's corpse before running up to the elf and driving it through its chest. The elf struggled for a minutes, before it bled out and lay still. I looked to Romulus, who lay panting.

"You okay, buddy?" The wolf didn't hesitate to get up and assault me with licks. I laughed, before pushing him off. "Okay, buddy. We can continue that after the battle. For now, we got some elves to kill.' The wolf nodded and we ran off to our spot beside Reyna and Hazel.

The battle raged on for many more hours, and there were devastating casualties on both sides. We had killed an estimated 5000 of them and they had killed around 400 of us. The archers were holding the fort well. Any Elves that had tried to sneak past the battle and assault the city were shot down by archers or ballistas. We were mainly just trying to hold them off on the battlefield. We knew that if too many of them got past us, no amount of archers could hold them off. They'd break the gates and torch the city.

I knew we needed a new plan, and fast. I thought back to everything that Sif and Tyr had taught me about war. 'If all seems lost, Turn the tides' Tyr's haughty voice rang out in my head.

Turn the tides? How the hel was I supposed to do that in the middle of a battle like this. Then I got an idea.

"Reyna, Lupa, I need you to get your soldiers and come with me." They nodded, and called for them before following me. I realised how stupid this looked, it was as if we were ditching the other soldiers. Reyna got mad at me. "Percy, what are we doing?!" I turned around and put my hands on her shoulders. "Do you trust me?" I asked her. "What?" She asked back, confused. "DO YOU TRUST ME?" I asked, not angry, just really loud. She nodded frantically. "Good, then follow me, all of you!"

We made it to a clearing not far from the battlefield, and I ordered the cohort to mount one of Lupa's wolves. Lupa glared at me, and asked what I was doing. I told her to trust me, and she backed down. I noticed that Reyna didn't yet have a mount. I was about to resolve that issue, but Lupa did it for me. "Here child, get on my back." She said to Reyna and Reyna reluctantly did so.

I mounted Romulus and told everyone to follow me, they did so. We travelled for what felt like ages, until we finally reached a hillside. It was about 100 metres down, and everyone was confused as to why we were here until they looked up. Down the hill, the whole battle could be seen. New Rome on the opposite side of the battlefield with the Dark Elf generals closest to us. We had gone behind them.

One of the Roman commanders noticed us, I think it was Jacob, and he pointed it out to Julius. Julius raised his sword, and with a large cry, the said. "Romans, fall back! Fall back to the gates!" The Romans, sensing the imminent defeat, obeyed. Now the Dark Elves were slowly advancing of them, and I knew the archers and Ballista's wouldn't be able to keep them.

I pulled out a horn, not a Roman one, it was one I had received from Thor on my sixth birthday, it was to signal when I was leading a charge or battle. I sounded it, and the Dark Elves, hearing the sound of Asgard, all turned around surprised. Fafnir almost looked fearful, until he saw us. Then he ordered his troops to move so he could be stationed in the middle, they obeyed.

I raised my sword, and so did the rest of the first cohort. I pointed my sword at the Elves, and with a large cry, I yelled. "CHARGE!" All the wolves took off down the hill, their riders' swords still pointed at the Elves. The Romans at the wall, seeing what we were doing, charged too, and so half of the Elves turned to prepare for them.

The last second before we met the Elves was one of the longest in my life. They had their spears and shields out, ready for us. We were one step ahead of them. Almost perfectly in sync, all of us jumped over the blockade and into the crowd of Elves. Hacking and slashing our way through, Romulus and I gained a kill count of about 20 in just one minute.

The Romans soon met and fought with the Elves, and the god's-forsaken creatures felt the full wrath of Rome and Lupa's wolves. Within five minutes, there were only about 2000 of the poor creatures left. We sliced through them all, showing no mercy for the creatures that had dared to invade our home.

The sun was rising at this point, and as I watched the sunrise from my spot on Romulus, I felt a spear pierce my chest as I was knocked off of Romulus. Romulus growled, and I got a good look at my attacker, Prince Fafnir. I put up my hand, signalling for Romulus to stop, and he obeyed. Fafnir held two swords in his hand.

"Well well well, a son of Asgard, fighting for the Romans. Quite unheard of, though you do have the stench of death around you. Who exactly are you?" Fafnir asked. I stood up, and pulled the spear out of my body, wincing as the pain rushed through me. "I… I am Perseus, son of Hel, and I am here now, to kill you."

Fafnir smiled. "Son of Hel, huh? That's where the stench of death is coming from. I'm gonna enjoy killing the son of that bitch." That was the last straw. I swung hard at Fafnir, and he barely had time to block it. "You wanna dance? Let's dance." The Dark Elf prince mocked as he swung both swords at me and I blocked both of them.

The battle continued like that for a few more minutes, blocking and striking, no hits landing. Both of us were getting tired now. I noticed that only a few hundred elves remained. I guess Fafnir noticed this too, because he suddenly got mad and started a volley of strikes. "I… will not… let my army… be defeated… by a bunch… of useless… MORTALS!" He made a huge swing at me, but I blocked it, and pushed him to the ground.

Enraged, he got up and, only having one sword now, started duelling me. Our blades met many times, both of use getting a few good shots on each other, until I sliced his stomach and he fell to his knees. He looked up at me, fear in his eyes, and with one clean swipe, I sliced of his head.

Only 70 or so Elves remained, and when I victoriously held up their leaders head, they tried to run. They didn't get far thought, as they were either shot down by the archers or killed by Roman soldiers. When the Romans saw me holding Fafnir's head, they cheered my name. They became silent when a furious Octavian came stomping towards me, followed by a bandaged Jason and a tired-looking Julius.

Octavian came up to me, shouted in my face and knocked the head out of my hands. The weasel was about to punch me until Hazel came out of nowhere and pushed him to the ground. "And what could you have done Octavian? You didn't even want to fight to begin with! You thought that nothing could challenge 'Your Empire'!" Octavian glared furiously at her.

"Don't you talk to your leader that way you BITCH!" He said before getting up and hitting Hazel, knocking her to the ground. That was the last straw. I tackled him to the ground and started beating his face in. I don't know what it looked like to him, but I can only imagine it was terrifying. A bloody and furious soldier beating your face in while a decapitated head sat nearby.

Reyna came and pulled me off of him. Julius walked over to Octavian and took his purple toga from him. He called for another servant to fetch the other purple toga and the servant did that, arriving back in just to minutes. Octavian lay on the ground, nose bleeding and with a black eye. Hazel spat in his face.

Julius held both of the togas and looked at the crowd of soldiers. "I think we can all agree that New Rome is in need of some new management." That was met with cheers of approval. Julius turned to us. "Centurion Percy Jackson, Commander Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, do you two accept the position of praetor, to serve New Rome and to lead it into a better and brighter future while you are in office?"

Reyna and I looked at each other, and a silent agreement passed between us. "I do." we both said in sync. Julius smiled, and put the togas on both of us. "Then I now pronounce you Praetor Percy and Praetor Reyna, long live the praetors and the twelfth legion." That last part was chorused by the legion as they raised their shields and shouted it.

Reyna and I looked at each other and smiled, before I pulled her into a kiss. Wolf whistles could be heard from the legion and the… uh, wolves. I pulled away at looked at her face. Our moment was cut short by a flash of light before there stood in front of us none other than Mercury, messenger of the gods. Everybody gasped and bowed, including myself. Mercury held up a hand.

"No time for that, I come to inform you of some terrible news. I assume everybody knows of the feud between the Greeks and Romans?" Many confused people nodded their heads. "Well, you're going to have to put that rivalry aside for a while because I have some news. There is a Greek camp halfway across the country in New York. It's just been attacked, much like how yours was, and they weren't so lucky. Many of them died and the survivors… they've been ordered by Zeus, or you would know him as Jupiter, to come and seek refuge here at Camp Jupiter." Many outraged screams could be heard.

Mercury held up a hand. "I know, I know, they aren't exactly happy about that either, but it's the will of the gods, so you will obey." A few reluctant nods could be seen. "Good. They'll be here in a week." And with that, he left, leaving us to ponder the news.

 **Yay! I can finally publish this! Next chapter the Greeks arrive in Camp Jupiter and Hazel reunites with some old friends. Don't worry, that wasn't Ragnarok, the actual thing is still to come. I'll see you guys in Chapter 6!**

 **Word count: 3745**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Crowd.

 **Thanks to the reviewer who gave me the tip to put these in Grammarly, that should fix the He/The and To/Two problems. Anyway, Percy and Reyna are now praetors, yay! Also, how has the Camp taken the news of the Greeks close arrival. Find out this time, on DRAGON BALL Z.**

Chapter 6: A New Crowd.

Things were looking up for us, finally. Reyna and I were praetors and (luckily) people didn't throw things at us the way treated Octavian. Even Octavian's support had dwindled, people realized that he was a huge dickhead and stopped following him around.

After the Svartalfar invasion, Reyna and I were made praetors and as a token of appreciation, Lupa had gifted me Romulus as a companion. He didn't do much, just slept in the corner of my office while I did work and followed me around sometimes. He was more of a travel and battle hound.

The camp had not taken the news of the Greeks arrival very well, and with their arrival scheduled for tomorrow, a dull spirit wavered over New Rome. I had just finished the paperwork that had been dumped on me and was heading to Reyna's office to wait for her/help her.

Honestly, being praetor was far easier than I imagined it would be. The minor problems got turned into paperwork in which you only had to read the headline, as the rest was just boring details, and stamp yes or no. Of course, some of the work was just time wasting. You had important things like 'Cohort four is in need of a new ceiling for its barracks.' YES. Then you had stuff like. 'Requests for softer toilet paper'. Those were the ones I looked at in disbelief for a moment before stamping NO.

Honestly, this job could be surprising at many points. People came to you with all their problems, even the ones you'd never hear of if you weren't praetor. I once got a request to help a child of Mercury because he'd locked himself in a box. A box. I had to slice the locks off with my sword and I looked in to find a dying kid that looked as if he'd been in there for days.

I walked in to find Reyna sitting with her head resting on one hand, and a stamp in the other as she read once sentence before stamping yes or no, similar to my tactic. She looked as if she'd been awake all night. Upon seeing me enter, she smiled and almost collapsed from exhaustion. "Hey, Perce. What are you doing here?"

I shrugged and took the seat opposite her. "I came to see if you needed any help, and once you're done if you want to go out for a coffee or something?" She almost drooled at the thought. "Coffee, that's just what I need right now." She groaned. I laughed. "I told you to follow my strategy instead of staying up all night reading nonsense." Reyna nodded drowsily. "I'm starting to think you're right. I've been awake for at least 22 hours at this point."

I laughed at her misery and took half of the paperwork and her spare stamps. She thanked me and went back to her half, stamping every five seconds or so. About 20 minutes later we finished the paperwork and Reyna almost collapsed right there. I picked her up. "Come on, Rey. Let's go get you some coffee." I dragged her out the door and out onto the streets of New Rome.

I found a nice little coffee shop and put her at a table for two. I went up, ordered our coffees and sat back down with them both in hand. Smelling the scent of coffee, Reyna immediately woke up and snatched it out of my hand before chugging half of the burning hot liquid. Immediately her eyes widened and she started panting as she realized what she had done. I laughed as she, in a panic, started frantically fanning her mouth. Eventually, she calmed down and glared at me.

"Why didn't you help me?" She asked with a slight scowl on her face. I just chuckled. "What was I supposed to do? Shove ice down your throat?" She glared for a few more seconds before smiled and started laughing too. We talked for a little while more, mainly about praetorship and the Greeks arrival that was taking place tomorrow.

"So what do you think will happen tomorrow, do you think the two groups will start to fight or will it be peaceful?" I asked her. "A bit of both, really. We'll respectfully let them into Camp as we would but I can guarantee that there will be a few fights by the end of the day." She responded after thinking for a moment.

"Hazel tells me that you to have got some siblings coming from the Greek Camp. You excited?" She asked me and I nodded, grinning. "Are you kidding! I'm ecstatic! So is Hazel, they were the ones who took her from the underworld after all. Bianca's my age and Nico's two years younger than me. What about you? Any half siblings coming here?" She shook her head. "None that I know of."

We finished our coffees and left the shop, hand in hand to go to our separate praetor quarters and get some rest. Our rooms were right next to each other's, and sometimes one of us would sneak into the other's bed for the night. This night was no different.

I awoke to find Reyna's head on my chest and her face looking peaceful as she quietly breathed. Now I know what you're thinking, and no, Reyna and I haven't 'done it'. Neither of us have really thought about it, to be honest. We're quite content with just laying in each other's arms as we sleep.

I lay there for a while, watching her as she slept, but not in a creepy way. Eventually, her breathing pattern changed and she opened her eyes. My girlfriend looked up at me and smiled, before closing her eyes and nuzzling her head against my chest, as a dog would. "Morning, beautiful," I said as I leaned down and kissed her head. She grinned and pulled up from her resting spot on my eight pack before giving me a full kiss on the lips. "Morning to you, sir." She grinned cheekily.

We lay like that for a little while longer, her head rested on my chest as I stroked her hair comfortingly. Then I looked down at her. "Wanna get up and get ready for the Greek's arrival?" She nodded and got up, before heading into her bathroom to have a shower. I heard the shower turn on as I left the room, heading into my bedroom and then into my bathroom as I turned on the shower. I stripped down and got in.

The hot water was soothing on my body as I relaxed. My thoughts drifted to the Greek demigod camp that was traveling to Camp Jupiter today. We were going to meet them out on the Fields of Mars just before lunch, and we were expecting enough of them to make a cohort. They were bringing with them their leader, a Centaur named Chiron. They were originally going to bring the god of the camp, Bacchus, but he was needed on Olympus, and besides, his presence wasn't needed anymore. He had been there as punishment for something he did on Olympus and with the attack on the camp, Jupiter decided his punishment was over.

We still had no idea how they would get here, we assumed the gods would teleport them but we weren't sure. I had finished waking up and cleaning myself so I turned off the shower and stepped out. The cold air made me shiver as I dried myself and got changed.

Since the greeks were coming today and I knew that there was a good chance that I'd get mixed up in a fight, I wore my golden praetor's armor and purple praetor cape. Under that, I wore a simple Camp Jupiter shirt and jeans.

After fixing my cape up I stepped back into my room to find Reyna wearing the exact same things as me. The _exact_ same things. All the way down to black socks. We both gaped as we looked at each other and realized this, and then we started laughing.

"Is this creepy or cute?" I asked in between laughs. Reyna shook her head and shrugged, also laughing. "I don't know, it's just funny!"

Eventually, we calmed down and I offered her my hand. "Shall we, m'lady?" She smiled and took my hand. "We shall." I kissed her hand and she laughed. I stood up and we walked to the breakfast hall.

It was only 8 in the morning, and the Greeks were scheduled to arrive around 11, so we had a few hours to spare. Another perk of being praetor was that you got all these privileges that only praetors were subject to. One of these privileges was that we got the head table to ourselves.

Sitting down at the head table, Reyna and I ordered our food and watched as it appeared on our plates. Reyna was having simple bacon and eggs while I decided to have something much more delightful.

Being that it was a special day today, I ordered blue pancakes. Now I know what you're thinking, 'What The Hel? Blue Pancakes?' To understand, you'll have to venture into the darker part of my biology.

I'm not a demigod like you probably thought, I'm a full-blooded god. When my mother came down to Midgard all those years ago, looking for a 'fun time', she came across a man. This man had come down to the mortal world for similar reasons, though with a completely different goal.

This man was Poseidon, the Greek god of the seas, and he was looking to create a demigod.

They didn't recognize each other. Poseidon because he didn't even know the Norse Pantheon still existed. He thought they had all faded a few millennia ago.

My mother didn't recognize Poseidon because… well, this is where it gets complicated. He was at a stage where both his Roman and Greek forms were flickering, as he had just been in a verbal fight with Zeus, so my mother saw a mixture of both aspects and didn't recognize him because of it. Also, that technically makes me a son and god of all three pantheons, not that I call the other two my family.

Poseidon had left as soon as he and my mother finished, and from what my father told me, he had been with four other women that night. Only one of them produced a son, and he was a Greek-Roman demigod that was attending Camp Half-Blood. If he hadn't been killed in the attack, he would be arriving at Camp Jupiter today.

Back on track, being a son of Poseidon gave me this weird trait of liking blue foods, weird, I know.

Once she saw the color of the pancakes I was eating, Reyna looked at me weirdly with her mouth hanging open, she almost dropped her fork too. I shrugged. "Weird fact about me: I like blue foods." Was the only explanation I gave before I started digging in.

I noticed Jason and Hazel giving me weird looks as well. I grinned at them and continued eating. Another strange thing, I noticed the chubby Asian kid I'd talked to before, Frank, getting closer and closer to Hazel until they were almost touching. Hazel didn't seem to notice him though. I glared slightly at Frank. Though she wasn't technically my sister, it sure felt like it was. Part of the things that came with gaining a little sister was overprotectiveness. I ate with a slight scowl on my face every time I looked at the son of Mars.

Not too long later, Reyna and I finished our breakfast and noticed that most everybody else had as well. I looked to her and nodded, she nodded back and stood up. Immediately everybody quietened down and looked at her expectantly.

The daughter of Bellona cleared her throat and began speaking. "Now, I know that everyone is a bit excited today, though many of you are quite unhappy with the Greeks arrival that is taking place today." That was met with a few nods.

Reyna continued. "You must remember that we are a legion, the Roman legion, possibly the greatest human force on the Earth and we are expected to act as such. You will stand and greet our guests with respect during their arrival. If I hear one insult or taunt thrown a Greek's way, you'll be digging trenches in the fields of Mars for the next six months." Her announcement sparked outrage among the legion. I tried hard to hold my smirk in.

Reyna held up her hand, clearly annoyed. "Don't fret, you will not need to have much interaction with them anyway, Percy and I will be the ones greeting them, you'll simply be standing guard in case the Greeks try anything. Of course, you'll also be there to show them not to mess with us and such." A few people laughed.

"But remember, Lord Mercury has said that it's the will of the gods that we put aside our differences, even just for a little while. Olympus will learn where our attackers came from and who they serve, and they will hunt them down and eliminate the threat. Do not worry, however, because Lord Mercury visited us again recently and told us that the legion might be needed to fight the threat soon." The legion cheered at that.

"Alright, meet out on the Fields of Mars by 11:00 sharp. Be in position and ready for our guest's arrival. You are all dismissed." With that, everyone got up and left the mess hall.

Since regular training was canceled, and Reyna and I had no paperwork to do, we met up with Jason and Hazel to hang out until 11:00.

We didn't do much during our wait, just wandered around the city mainly. Hazel wanted to look through some shops, while Jason and I wanted to go get some food. Strangely enough, we were suddenly starving even though it had only been half an hour since breakfast.

Once Hazel was done, we decided to get some McDonald's and eat it quickly before we had to go. I didn't order much, just a cheeseburger Happy Meal and a coke. Yes, I still eat Happy Meals, you got a problem with that?

Jason got a happy meal too, and it wasn't long before we were fighting over my toy since he didn't have that one. I swear Reyna slammed her head on the table fifty times before she started yelling at us. "WILL YOU TWO JUST PICK WHO GETS THE TOY AND SHUT UP!" That scared Jason into submission, and I smirked at my success.

Jason played with his toy while we waited for Hazel to finish her food. Once she did, we left the McDonald's and headed for the Fields of Mars.

The Fields of Mars are quite a barren place. They remind you of some World War 1 battlefield with all the dirt and trenches everywhere. When we got there, pretty much the whole legion was standing in position, looking around expectantly for the new arrival.

Jason and Hazel went to join Cohort five as Reyna and I stood at the end of the long pathway that the legionnaires made up. We waited for another ten minutes before a faint buzzing could be heard. We looked around expectantly, waiting to see what was making that noise. It was only when a legionnaire shouted. "Look, up!" that we saw them.

A large, flying ship was headed right at us, and the whole legion prepared for battle in case it started firing on us. As it got closer, we could make out the shapes of many people standing on the deck of the ship.

"Filthy pirates." I heard Reyna mutter beside me and I looked at her, confused. She shook her head. "It's nothing." I narrowed my eyes but turned my attention back to the ship.

It hovered in front of us as we waited for some kind of signal to start fighting, but instead, it just dropped onto the ground, shaking us all. Large planks were pushed over the sides of the ship as people started to make their way over to the side. Reyna and I walked to the end of the path.

"Greeks!" I shouted in a welcoming tone, opening my arms to show no hostility. The first and only person to come down was their leader, the Centaur Chiron. He was tall, possibly because of the horse legs, and the had a shaggy beard and shoulder-length hair. He reminded me of Thor, only his hair was brown and the had the bottom half of a horse.

"Praetors Percy and Reyna I assume?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Reyna and I nodded and he held out his hand. "I'm Chiron, head of activities at Camp Half-Blood." I shook his hand and Reyna did the same.

"Are your campers going to be coming down from their battleship?" Reyna asked cautiously. Chiron nodded, and then signaled for everybody to come down. The first two down were a blonde girl and a skinny kid both about my age. The blonde had bouncy curls and wore a bead necklace, while the other kid had a swimmers body and held a golden pen.

"These are Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Ryan Johnson, son of Poseidon, my star campers. Retrievers of Zeus' lightning bolt and survivors of the Sea of Monsters" My eyes shot up at the last name. So this was my brother, I must admit he does look like me. "Hi." They both said feebly, and Reyna and I just gave them curt nods. Chiron told them to head down the path and that he would meet them there after the introductions.

The campers all came down in little groups, halfway through I had forgotten most of their names. I think there was a daughter of Athena named Clarisse, and a son of Ares named Malcolm. It's hard to remember. Then, the two people I had wanted to see most came down from the ship.

"These are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, children of Hades," Chiron announced, and I immediately engulfed them in a hug. They looked so shocked and confused, they obviously had no idea who I was.

"It's so great to meet you guys! I'm your half-brother Percy, son of Pluto. Hazel's told me so much about you two!" I said with a grin on my face. Their faces immediately went to surprised. "You're our brother?" Bianca asked while Nico perked up. "You know Hazel?" I smiled. "Yes, Bianca, I'm your brother. And yes Nico, I know Hazel, we're best friends. You'll see her on your way down, by Cohort five. We'll talk later, there's still more to go." I said, hugging them both again and pushing them lightly down the path.

Sure, they weren't my _actual_ siblings but I could still feel a bond there. We'll have to catch up later though.

More and more people came off the ship. It felt like there were more campers than there were legionnaires, but I knew that wasn't true.

I saw Jason making googly eyes at one of the new arrivals, a daughter of Aphrodite named Piper. I smirked. This was gonna be fun.

 **Chapter 6 done. This one was kinda short because I just wanted to introduce the Greeks. More stuff happens next chapter, such as Percy going to visits some family. You'll learn more about that next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Word count: 3333**


End file.
